Undeniable
by PurpleYin
Summary: A silly little set of Ba'al ficlets pairings are I kid you not, in this order part by part Ba'almirror, Ba'alwall, Ba'aleveryone and Ba'alBa'al but no slash. Absurd and entirely intended that way, enjoy.


Spoilers: Up to Season 8's Reckoning Part 2  
The absolutely most absurd ideas in response to sillier challenges - done for Gateworld Baal people...

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, just borrowed for non-profit  
fanfic fun.

Author's Note: Not betaread, so I apologise for any mistakes there may be. Constructive criticism welcome but remember these aren't meant to be serious at all...

* * *

**Undeniable**

* * *

Part 1: Immaculate

He strode into his chambers, feeling rather smug. Another day was over and everything had gone to plan; to his rather marvelous plan. He smirked and made his way over to his mirror.  
He admired the expression on him, it was just as well he had this occupation. Who else could wear satisfaction so well?

It was one of the reasons there were no mirrors around him, he was sure it was distracting enough for his guests and he liked to pay attention to them. His vocation he took very seriously, hospitality had to be done properly after all. It didn't look good to let things lapse no matter if any admiration was well deserved.

He stared into the glassy pool of the mirror, winking slyly at the charming devil he saw there. He raised any eyebrow and rubbed his chin deviously. Maybe that would do well for tomorrows meet and greet, who knew, practice makes perfect and even though he knows he's infallible he does so enjoy practicing...

How many hours had he spent doing so in front of this very mirror? He stroked the smooth metal edges and smiled at the touch, the cool material of a surface he knew so well. Laced with delicate and yet cruel designs, curves curling round and turning off bluntly, severed. It reminded himself of ...himself. But enough of that, he got back to his own reflection, adopting the thoughtful pose once more. And then he saw it.

A single tiny grey hair. But it couldn't possibly be on his chin! Not from him...  
It had to be the mirror – a flaw he'd missed all these years, being lenient on it. Though now not even its fair design would save it. In his fury he drove his fist into the item, feeling a satisfying crunch as it connected and the shards shattered around his hand.  
He withdrew his bloody hand, ignoring the insignificant pain. Ah, now he felt so much better. Order was restored.  
He, Ba'al was perfect and in control. Restored, or so he would be once he retired to his sarcophagus.  
Yes, despite the little mishap today was perfect. Everything to plan, as he always planned it to be.

* * *

Part 2: Eloquence

Even when things we're going badly they were still going to plan.  
He waited patiently for Anubis, because Ba'al never got impatient, he never got anything involving negativity – he did things just the right way, right down to the boots.

A lot of people said style didn't matter – it was what you did that made you. He disagreed and he usually did that with style too. He smiled to himself and the world, recalling fondly, revenge was a dish best served with finesse; and to those who he politely noted down as old acquaintances he'd had a 'discussion' with.

If you have to kill someone, and it was inevitable, then you killed them well and good. And he'd liked to go that extra mile too, to be the charming rogue, because it was oddly intriguing to see the look in their eyes as he did. Like for a single moment before they actually believed his warm words would save them. No, they never would, but he was a firm believe people should die happily. If it wasn't possibly then they'd die and he'd be happy; a second best he could accept.

He sighed dramatically and stared across at the wall from him lazily. He admired the craftsmanship, it was perhaps not as good as his own ships would have but it was more than adequate. It had a slight sheen to it and squinting carefully he could make out a reflection. He grinned, it had been so long since the incident were his mirror had been lost to him. He'd been a little occupied since then and lacking such an item. It wasn't much of a reflection really, but it was there and how could any view of himself be bad? He gazed into the eyes pictured there and his smile grew deeper, oh how he'd missed this... sometimes second best was part of the scheme of things.

He looked up, Anubis' dark and dully robed figure entering the space. Duties called, but he was glad this was just a stop on the way to greater things. He was both amused and repulsed by the idea the supreme lord of the universe could dare be so...plain. It would never do and so he knew everything would be well soon enough, fate had a way of working out, especially when he had a hand in it.

* * *

Part 3: Omniscient

He wasn't perhaps in entirely the best situation. He'd deserted his position, but then his position in the universe was relative to him and so could it really be considered that?

Anubis would understand though. In the same way everyone who looked up to him understood, even if in this case Anubis happened physically at least to be looking down to him. Those details were paltry, trivial, because everyone saw the truth. Everyone would bow down before him in the end, and preferably sooner rather than later.

If it meant playing the waiting, and serving Anubis, game then that was how it was. Good things come to those who wait, he had liked that phrase. There were things he often admired about humans and Jack O'Neill was one human he could admire too. He appreciated a lot of things. Even objects so simple could be things of beauty and it could have been he was amused by the man because what he enjoyed were the parts he recognized as his.

Many people said god was in everyone and everything, and in his case he liked to think it as true, it was fun to look in any case, a curious aside to sometimes tedious days serving his 'master'. It was also nice to be able to enjoy so much, and one day he'd be able to have everything, and more importantly everyone...under his power.

He looked forward to those days, he really did. Even though there would in reality be very little difference between then and now. Just that for now everyone believed they were free of his control, apart from when they looked into his eyes. That was the moment no one could deny him.

* * *

Part 4: Omnipresent

Life these days was far more monotonous than he'd imagined, not difficult by any means, but it was as rather drab; unexciting,...unstimulating.  
Anubis had been an nice distraction for awhile but with the lack of any true enemy he found himself bored, problem was there really was no one like him and so what was a god to do?

His one pleasure would be his new mirror – a replacement for his old. And one that could be far more fun. It's abstract angles didn't quite fit in with his décor but it was one imperfection he could live with. He leant in, hovering over it too look into the lifeless grey surface. He smiled and flicked the dial on the hand device in one swift decisive movement.

The mirror shimmered, a cool silvery image of an identical chamber in its depths. He circled the object, flexing his hands around the the rim and drinking in its might. Things could be so different with this, not that he doubted his status in this universe but it could be interesting to find out where and what lay in the multi verse. There was one thought he dreaded, that if anything and everything was possible there might be universes without him in it.. but he passed that thought aside, they would already be doomed in that case.

But he never got any further in his chain of thoughts, beaten in action by another more impulsive version for himself.

He turned his head up, greeting the second man with a simple smirk, at which the newcomer nodded – both sets of eyes sparkling with wonder, identical musings on the possibilities. They shared the same look, the exact same plan formulating inside to match it.

He realised he should never doubt such things; with himself around things could never be tiresome, not truly, and with two, well, this universe was in for a surprise.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts welcomed...


End file.
